


Mark's Fireman

by Louise_93TTGB



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Fireman, M/M, Nakedness, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_93TTGB/pseuds/Louise_93TTGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened the night Mark saw a fireman in his hotel bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark's Fireman

**Author's Note:**

> None of this ever happened, not real.

Him and Gary cuddled up in bed together, stroking Gary's chest softly as he soothed him to sleep with his beautiful voice. He could feel his fingers trace a path softly up his arm; it felt hypnotizing almost, as if he was sending him into a trance. Shame it was just a dream though, Mark was in fact alone in his bed as Gary slept just down the hall in this huge hotel.

He could feel himself stirring, about to wake up from this pleasant dream. He willed himself back to sleep but it was no good, his eyes were slowly opening. As he opened them he wiped the grogginess away, when they slowly came in to focus, he could swear a fireman was stood at the end of his bed.

"Don't be so ridiculous Mark, you’re probably still dreaming." He mumbled to himself, as he flopped back down onto the bed.

"Markie...Mark. You’re so hot I came to put out your fire." His eyes shot open, he could have sworn that was Gary's voice.

"Gaz?" He mumbled into the darkness. "Is that you?" He felt the bottom of the bed shift, and looked over at the figure again. He blinked and squinted, but it was too dark to see properly. So he reached over to his bedside table, and switched on the lamp. When he looked over to the end of the bed again, the figure standing there was indeed Gary. He was stood there in a fireman's outfit, grinning for all his worth. Mark thought he had never looked so sexy as he did that moment. He smiled up at him to see he had taken his helmet off and placed it on the end of the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you had complained there was no stripper at the stag do, so I've come to make it up to you." Gary bit his bottom lip in seduction.

"What, are you gonna strip for me?" Mark could feel his heartbeat quicken at the mere thought of it. Gary nodded, and Mark could already feel himself getting hard.

"But it doesn't count when the stripper is the person you’re marrying." Gary chuckled as he pushed his arms back through the braces, causing them to fall down and hit his sides.

"Who cares, what does it matter we're not the conventional type. Do you want me to strip or not?" Mark slowly nodded, causing Gary to grin in glee. He slowly pulled up the bottom of the white vest top he was wearing, once he’d pulled it off his body he whirled it around his head. Mark chuckled as he watched him; this was definitely the best show he'd ever seen. Gary let go of the top and it flew to the other side of the bed, Mark was in for a real treat now Gary was half naked. As he undid the buttons on the trousers, slowly one by one, Mark squeezed his hard-on under the duvet.

When Gary had finally undone all of the buttons, Mark could see small tufts of hair sticking out of the top of his trousers. He strained his head to see more, but he had no luck. Gary turned around till he had his back to Mark, as he slowly pulled the trousers down he turned his head to smirk at him. Mark sat up to get a better view, as he watched Gary's trousers work their way past his bum.

Mark giggled and bit his lip, Gary's bum was definitely a favourite part of his body, he loved to squeeze it when they made love. Gary then let the trousers fall the rest of the way to the floor as he kept smirking at Mark, the latter licking his lips in appreciation. He slowly turned around to stand in front of Mark with his hands on his hips; Mark began to laugh as he saw Gary was wearing a pair of joke pants. An elephant’s trunk fitted perfectly over his hard-on, Gary grinned back at Mark slyly.

“Well, strippers never do go all the way.” He walked closer to the bed and grabbed the end of the duvet; he quickly whipped it away revealing Mark’s perfect body. He quickly tore off the oversized t-shirt he was wearing and pulled his boxers down his legs. Gary bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud, but Mark could see his erection throb in anticipation.

“So, soon to be hubby, are you coming over here or what?" Mark gestured his head as he patted the space next to him. Gary winked back as he grabbed the elastic of the pants he was wearing, and then pulled them down his legs chucking them to the floor. Mark's grin grew as he finally saw his fiancée fully naked; Gary got onto the bed and crawled towards him on all fours. Once he'd reached him he sat down next to him on the bed and leaned closer to kiss him. Just as they had engaged in a passionate kiss there was a knock on the door, Mark pulled away in frustration but Gary just carried on grinning.

"One sec." Gary got up from the bed and grabbed the bathrobe hanging over the chair. He picked the duvet up and dumped it back on the bed, where Mark took it and covered himself up. He couldn't see the person on the other side of the door as Gary was stood in the way, though he wasn't there long, and as he turned around Mark could see a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. Once he’d take his bathrobe off, Gary used the bucket to cover his crotch as he walked over to the bedside table and put it down; he popped the top off and poured them both a glass each.

"Cheers." Mark clinked his glass against Gary's, as Gary got into bed with him once again. He snuggled up to his side as Gary put his arm round him.

"You know, waking up to find a fireman stood at the end of my bed, will be a great story to tell people." Mark said as he looked up at Gary. Gary chuckled down at him, leaned down closer and pressed his lips against Mark's.


End file.
